Make me feel alive again
by sloanangel
Summary: When all hope had faded...when you had forget what life means,what are you going to do when someone make you breathe again?
1. Chapter 1

It has been a rough case,a rough day. When Tony got back to his desk,as every day,he took their picture. Agent Lee was observing him,it has been 9 months that she has been assigned to Agent Gibbs's team, but she still had problem to talk with him. Mc Gee was working at his desk,taping some reports. He looked at Michelle. He got up and went next to her.

"What are you doing?"

She was still observing him.

"What is "he" doing?",she asked.

"He's talking to her.",he said like it was obvious.

"Her?"

"Zee..."

"But McGee, she's dead..."

"You know anything about her,she's not dead."

"We were all there for her funeral. It has been 9 months now,you have to open your eyes!!"

Suddenly she felt a slap on her head. He remembered the day that Agent Lee came in their team.

_It was 7 am when Tony arrived at work,he was like every day singing some movies themes. He found Tim in front of the elevator._

_"Hi,McGoo! Fine??"_

_"Fine Tony,what's going on with you?"_

_"We are going to have news of Ziva today,so i'm happy,she's going back."_

_"You tell that every day since Director Vance made us come back!!"_

_"It's called hope McGee!!"_

_"If you say..."_

_They took the elevator and went to the bullpen,they were surprised to find Agent Lee sit at Ziva's desk. _

_"Agent Lee what are you doing here?"_

_"Cleaning my desk."_

_"It's Ziva's desk."_

_"Not anymore."_

_Suddenly Gibbs appeared._

_"What are you talking about Agent Lee?"_

_"I have been reaffected to this service."_

_"I have to talk with Vance."_

_He was walking when Director Vance appeared upstairs._

_"Gibbs!! MTAC now!!"_

_He looked at Tony and then followed Vance. When they arrived at the MTAC, they were in transmission with the Deputy Director David._

_"Can someone tell me what's going on??"_

_"Gibbs, Mr David has to talk to you."_

_"Is Ziva is reaffected to our service?"_

_"I'm afraid not.I'm sorry to tell you this, I know that my daughter was a part of your family but she's not coming back to USA."_

_"Why??"_

_"Ziva died 6 hours ago in a bomb attack directed by Hamas in Tel Aviv."_

_"What??"_

_"I'm sorry agent Gibbs."_

_"You're not sorry, you didn't love her, we were her only family and now because of you she's dead,probably on mission for you..."_

_"Agent Gibbs listen..."_

_He left. He looked at Tony and Mc Gee who were laughing at Lee. He didn't want to tell them the horrible truth about Ziva because it will be the last time that they will laugh. He stayed like that in pain, he wanted to cry, her second daughter had died... and now he had the responsability to break their heart. He thought about Tony,they didn't want to admit it but they were in love and having a love affair. He will become a really big mess. They had already lose Kate and Jenny,and now Ziva, it was too much. He went downstairs._

_"Mc Gee,can you go find Abby,Ducky and Palmer for me,please. Tell them that it's urgent,that I need them now."_

_"On it boss."_

_He left them in hurry. Tony was observing his boss._

_"So Agent Lee, is going to stay with us?"_

_"For sometimes."_

_Gibbs was avoiding Tony's eyes because he knew that if he looked in his eyes he will found the truth._

_"Something's wrong Gibbs?"_

_"Can't you wait the rest of the team?"_

_He came next to his boss and took his arm,forcing him to face him. When he saw him,all this pain,all this sadness, he knew. He let his arm go._

_"Tony,listen..."_

_"No...it's not that.Tell me it's not that Gibbs?" He almost murmured._

_"You should wait the rest of the team."_

_Agent Lee was observing them._

_"Tell me it's not true Gibbs!!" That time he screamed. _

_"I'm sorry Tony..."_

_"She was young, she had all her life... how it happened?"_

_"Tony..."_

_"How it happened!!"_

_"Bomb attack...Hamas..."_

_"She was on mission?"_

_"Probably."_

_"I...She was supposed to come back...here...with us.We were suppose to create a family...and now all he's gone..."_

_Gibbs was looking at him,it was like the world had ended for him.Tears were falling on his cheeks._

_"It wasn't supposed to be that way..."_

_At this moment the rest of the team arrived, he took his jacket and went to the elevator. He met Abby's eyes,she stopped in front of him.She had understood. _

_"No...no...no...Tony,it's not possible. She's going to come back..."_

_"No...Abby..."_

_She began to scream and cry. He took her in his arms._

_"What are we going to do?",she murmured ._

_"I don't know."_

_She was still crying,he left her and disappeared. Tim,Palmer and Ducky were observing the scene._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt Leeroy but what's going on?"_

_"David is dead.",declared Lee._

_They all looked at her with disgust. _

"You will never understand Lee."

"Sorry Gibbs."

"Mc gee,Lee you can go back home."

She took her bag and left. McGee came next to Gibbs.

"Is he going to be okay...one day?"

"Don't think so. It takes time.She was more than her partner."

Mc Gee took off the lights on his desk,and went away.

"The little girl is named like your sister Tali,we finally found her mother,she was so happy..."

"Hi,Zee. Tony it's time to go home."

"What? Where are the others?"

"They already left.Want me to take you home?"

"It's okay,Gibbs,I'm fine."

He slapped his head.

"Tell me that you can go home by yourself,but...don't tell me that you are fine. You are not fine Tony,it was Ziva."

"We have lost Shannon,Kelly,Kate,Jenny and now Ziva...have we done something wrong? Are you going to tell me that we deserve this?"

"No,it's sad Tony but,you and I, we know that there is something behind Ziva's death.And I swear that we will find it,now go home it has been a rough day for all of us."

He put down the picture on the desk and left. Gibbs was alone,he took the picture in his hands.

"I know Ziva,he's in no shape, but he loves you . I will do my best to make him okay. I miss you,good night Z."


	2. Chapter 2

It was 4 am when he opened his eyes. He woke up and went to the bathroom. 5 minutes later,he was out. It was cold and rainy,but it didn't matter .It was his routine,every day he was doing the same way. Ziva had taught him where he had to be to see a perfect sunup. One hour and a half later he was back at home. He took a shower and then left. At 6.30 he was in the bullpen,he sat at his desk and kissed Ziva's picture. He had to wait 30 minutes to see someone. It was Gibbs, he dropped off a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Had a good night Dinozzo?" he asked him going to his desk.

"Fine."he said,but Gibbs and him knew that he had lied.

They passed the first two hours doing the previous case's reports. Suddenly a little girl entered the room,screaming Tony's name. She ran to him and jumped in his arms. When he saw her, he smiled,Gibbs was observing them.It's was so rare to him smile,he enjoyed that single instant.

"Hey Tali, how are you?"

She had come with her parents.

"I'm fine. My mother wanted to talk with you and mr Gibbs."

"I wanted to thank you personally, you saved my life, I would be grateful to you all my life. And moreover, Tali does not stop speaking about you and about the way you took care of her. She wanted to see you again and give you something."

She was still on Tony's lap. She gave him a little package. He opened it,it was a picture of them in a beautiful frame certainly made by her care.

"Oh thanks honey,it's so beautiful. I love it. Look I'm gonna put it on my desk where I can see it all time."

He took it next to Ziva's picture. Mrs Quinto and her husband were talking with Gibbs. Tali took the picture in her hands.

"Is she the reason you are always so sad,Tony?"

"Yes..."

"Who is she?"

"She used to be my partner,then my friend,my best friend.But sha has always been more than that..."

"You loved her?"

"I love her."

"Where is she now?"

"She is dead...it's weird because you look just like her. She had a little sister who had the same name than you. Probably if we had had a daughter,she would certainly have looked like you."

She smiled and went next to her mum.

"Honey,it's time to go,say goodbye to agent Gibbs and Dinozzo."

"Goodbye agent Gibbs."

She looked at Tony.

"Will you always be my friend Tony??"

"Of course sweetheart,if you need me just call me."

She kissed him on the cheek and they left.

"Okay DInozzo?"

"Yeah...I've finished my reports. Can I go see Abby?"

"Of course."

He went to Abby's lab. She was alone,everything was so quiet. Since Ziva's death,it has been so quiet. Abby had changed,she wasn't enjoying life as before. No more loud music or even Caf Pow. It was like when Gibbs had gone. She looked at him when he entered the room.

"Hi Tony."

"Hey Abby."

She hugged him lightly,they didn't to speak,they knew each other's pain. Ziva's pictures were unfolding on the screen.

"Have you got some news about Tali?"

"She is fine,she was there with her parents,wanted to give me something."

They stayed like that talking about everything except Ziva. Suddenly Gibbs entered the room.

"Tony,we have to go now!!"

"What's going on?"

"Fornell had just called,he needs us on a case."

"What do we have to do with the FBI?"

"It's about Ziva..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thanks Jirrg and Maryy for their reviews,it's nice!! I also wanted to apologize because I'm french and maybe you noticed some mistakes in my language,I'm sorry... I know it's a little chapter but you'll see the next one will be much longer!! Now enjoy!!**

They have been in the car for 30 minutes. Tony was stressed. What Ziva had to do with a FBI's case? Acording to him,all of this was weird. Gibbs had told him that it was about a murder and a robbery but nothing else. Abby wanted to come,but Gibbs told her that it was a mess right there and that he needed her in the lab. McGee was silent in the back of the truck. Tony and he talked just once about Ziva's death. He had been ravaged by her loss. She was the one who always had defended him. She was her friend. He was there asking himself questions about Fornell and the case. When they arrived at the crime scene,there were paramedics,policemen and of course,the FBI. Fornell headed toward them.

"What happened?"

"Thought that you, guys,would want to be part of that case."

"But sorry to interrupt Fornell but we are Ncis,and it's not our district",said Dinozzo.

"I know..."

"Why Ziva is implicated in this case?"

"You'll see by yourselves.Gibbs you should enter the first."

They headed to the house,Gibbs was the first to enter,he told Dinozzo and McGee to wait for him outside. He stayed about 20 minutes and then went out.

"Tony I need to talk to you."

"What happened in this house??"

"Murder."

"Someone I know?"

"No.Apparently the man tried to forced the house and robbed some thing.According to Fornell,there is another blood present on the crime scene..."

"So,what's wrong?"

"He thinks that it's Ziva's blood."

He became deathly pale. He didn't know what to say. Ziva's house. She ws supposed to be dead. It wasn't possible. He went towards the door. Gibbs stopped him.

"Wait Tony! I know this is going to be hard,so if you need some time...just tell me."

"Okay."

He opened the door,and what he discovered,broke her heart. The first thing he saw was a big portrait of Ziva and him . It was for Christmas. She was so beautiful. He touched the painting,He was crying.He couldn't handle more for now. He went out,without looking at anybody. McGee tried to stop him.

"Let him go McGee,he needs some air."The look on Gibbs' face was so sad.

"What's in this house Gibbs?"

"Tony's life."

Tony was upset. What happened during those nine months? Was she really dead? He left the crime scene,he sat on the pavement. He was in no shape.

"Tommy?",called a unknown voice.

He looked at the man who was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Richard, Lisa's neighbour.You are Lisa's husband? Tommy Dinardo,right?"

"Yes,I'm Tommy Dinardo."

"I'm so glad to meet you finally.She must be so glad."

"She told you about me."

"She told us that you were in mission,but that you'll be soon there.By the way,why there is so much feds outside her house?"

"Somebody got killed."

"Oh my god,are they fine?"

"They?"

"Joshua and Ziva."

"Joshua??"

"He's 4 months-old. He is your son..."


	4. Chapter 4

He began to run.He slalommed between the paramedics and the FBI and finally arrived in froint of the house. Gibbs was there with McGee. They saw Tony running. He passed in front of them,not even noticing them. He entered the house,searching for the baby's room.He finally found it,it was the last one in the corridor. When he entered it, he was swept over with pain and joy in the same time. It was a beautiful baby room,there were pictures everywhere,most of them were Tony and Ziva's . And it was,the beautiful craddle,surmonting by a picture of him. he slowly approached it.He was there,sleeping,so beautiful and tiny. It was inbelieveable,how he could have create such a thing...he was perfect.He put him delicately in his arms. He didn't open his eyes,first,he was in peace, He hugged him like he was a china doll,so fragile. When he opened his eyes,he knew that it was his son,they had the same eyes. He began to cry. He sat on the rocking chair who was in the room and began to rock him. Joshua was smiling at him.Tears were still falling on his cheeks. He took a picture of Ziva and kissed it.

"Thanks you for that gift,I wish you were there with me."

Suddenly Gibbs entered the room,and was surprised to see the both of them. He squatted down next to them.

"Who is this little one?"

"Joshua...my son..."

"How old is he?"

"4 months..."

He gently caressed his head.

"Gibbs..."

"Yeah..."

"Tell me that we're going to find her...alive...I...don't want to lose her again..."

"I promise. But right now,let's get out with him,it's not a good place."

"Should I get something?...I mean for him?? I have never done that before..."

"Calm down...I'll help you. Both of you will stay at my place."

"You have to do that Gibbs."

He didn't answered and slapped his head.

"Got it boss."

"May I?"

He nodded,and Gibbs took the baby in his arm.

"So you're able to do something good!!"

"Very funny."

"Let's do his bag."

He gave him the baby back and began to pack the things they'll need for him. 20 minutes later,it was finished. They got out. Fornell and McGee were waiting for them. When they saw the baby,they were shocked.

"Who is he?",asked McGee.

"It's my son, Joshua."

They looked at him like he was joking.

"Wait...The baby was in there,all time long?",said Fornell.

"Right,seems like your guys didn't check the rest of the house.",replied Gibbs.

He became angry and went away, they could hear him scream on his subordinates.

"Abby called,I told her for Ziva and she was so excited,but now,with baby Dinozzo,she's going to be crazy!!"

"Tommy!!"

"Tommy?",said Gibbs.

Richard came to them.

"You finally found him."

"Yes.By the way, Gibbs,McGee, this is Richard,Ziva's neighbour."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"I wanted to ask you,where is Lisa?"

"We don't know yet.",replied Tony.

"Lisa?",interrogated Gibbs.

"Long story,boss."

McGee began to laugh.

"She used my book's names."

"Oh,I understand,are you close with her?"

"Not really,but my wife is."

"Can we talk with her?"

"She's not there."

"Can you tell her that as soon as she's back,she has to come to the NCIS' headquarter."

He gave him his card.

"Ask for Agent GIbbs or Dinozzo."

"Okay."

"Thank you Richard."

They jumped in the car,40 minutes later they were at the HQ. When they arrived in the bullpen,Agent Lee was sitting at his desk.

"Agent Gibbs,I'm here since 9 am,waiting for you.Where have you been?On a case?"

"Yes."

She didn't even remark the baby.

"I'm a part of that team too."

"I didn't need you ."

She sat at her desk,shutting her mouth. Suddenly,they heard a scream.

"Listen Joshua,don't worry,it's just Auntie Abby."

Abby turned up in the bullpen.

"Is that true? Is she alive?"

When she saw Tony,she stopped.

"Oh my God!!"

She became hysterical.

"Ziva and you had a baby,and you didn't told me.That's unfair."

"How do you that he is

"I'm sorry Abs,but I found out today,so don't blame."

"He's so cute.What's your name?"

"Like he'll answer you",said McGee.

"I asked you nothing McGenius."

"Joshua.Seems like Uncle McGee has made something wrong.Want to share?"

"No..."

It was obvious,that Abby and McGee were hiding something.

"Abby,I brought back some samples from the crime scene,need on this right now.You'll play with Joshua later."

Abby hugged Tony and whispered in his ear.

"We'll find her,right?"

"I promise. She'll be back with her family."


	5. Chapter 5

They passed the day searching evidences to find Ziva. Fornell had came to the HQ for helping them. But at the end of the day,they had found nothing. They were all in the bullpen, we could have seen on their faces the anger melting with the sadness. Except on Lee's face,who seemed to be insensible. Tony was sat at his desk,his head in his hand. Abby was sitting on McGee's desk,a sleeping Joshua in her arms. She was looking at him,for her he was hope. She was looking at him,thinking about Ziva. The day they had told her that Ziva was dead,she had lost a part of her heart. Kate has been a really good friend to her,but it was different with Zee. At the beginning she had not accepted her,because it was like she was stealing Kate's place. But then,she became her friend,her best friend,she was her confident, her sister. She knew deep inside that she couldn't have died. But now she had so much fear,because someone had took her away. She knew it,she wouldn't have left her treasure behind her. "Joshua looks so much like her,the same hair,the same smile,and he has Tony's eyes.",she thought. She wanted to cry so much,because inside of her,she had the feeling that Ziva was in great was hardly taping on his computer,searching desperatly for evidence. Lee was reading some stupid magazines. Fornell was observing Gibbs,he was sat at his desk,like the rest of the team,looking at a picture,it was the Christmas' one,everybody looked so happy on it. His could have feel all the pain in the man's eyes,suddenly he looked so old. Abrutly,Gibbs stood up.

"Look,it's late,we should all go home,we will find anything more 's have some rest."

They all got up,taking their coats,and went to the elevator. When they arrived in the parking lot,Abby gave Joshua back to Tony,he and Gibbs left together,so did Abs and Tim. The ride to Gibbs' home was Josh who was waken up now,wasn't crying. He was,in fact, a very quiet baby. Gibbs showed the house to Tony and installed him in the guest room. Then they went in Kelly's old baby room. Tony put Joshua in the crib.

"I'm going to make dinner,make yourself home."

"Thank you for everything Gibbs."

He smiled.

"Gibbs...I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not telling you about Ziva and I,we didn't want to deceive know that you make rules for our wellness,but we falled in love,we didn't tell anybody because we wanted to prouve that we were capable of working without our relationship intefering."

"I know Dinozzo,don't apologize yourself,since the beginning you had that little thing,it was just a matter of time. I was happy for the both of you. Look what you've done."

"I wanted to tell you that everyone in the team,except Lee has a special part in my heart. Ducky is my grand pa,always there to help me,or to give me some advice. Jimmy is my cousin,a weird cousin,the one that makes stupid jokes and strange things but that you like so much. McGee is my brother,the geek, my contrary,I'm obliged to mess around with him because it's my function,I'm always on his back because I love him,don't tell him , is my little sister,she is so cute than even if she makes something wrong I'm obliged to forgive her. I'm her big brother,I have to care about her and protect is a that special woman,the one that makes the world one that can stop your heart in a look.$And you Gibbs,you are the most important part of our had been more a father for me than my own one. I'm always trying to make you proud,because what you think about me,is the most important.I wish I was like you,but I can't be,because you're you left,our whole world crashed,you are our mentor...what I'm trying to say is..."

Gibbs came next to him and hugged him. Tony began to cry. He was consolating him.

"Me too Tony. I always considered you as my own son,that the reason why,I'm always slapping your head."

They began to laugh.

"You are my family and I can't lose one of you,we'll find Zee,my family will be complete again.I know it has been a hard year for all of us. But you have to still strong,because Joshua needs let's not be pessimistic and make some dinner."

"That's a good idea."

"This conversation never happened,right?"

"What conversation,boss?"

"Great."

Suddenly Tony's phone rang. He answered.

"Allo?"

"Are you Tony Dinozzo?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Is Joshua with you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nettie David. Ziva's Joshua with you?"

"Yes."

"Great because Ziva is in big troubles."


	6. Chapter 6

He was livid, he had to sit down. Gibbs was looking at him obviously in worry.

"What's going on ? Who was it?"

"Nettie..."

"Nettie??"

"Ziva's aunt. She is in a plane coming here. She has a lot of things to tell us about Ziva and her kidnappers."

"What do you mean?"

"They had sent her a message,that according to her,we all need to see."

"Does she know why they did this?"

"Yes.'

They passed a quiet evening,both of them were thinking about Nettie's arrival and what she had to show. After the dinner,Gibbs went in his bedroom. Tony came to check a last time on Joshua, and then went also to bed. He lied down on it,looking at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he was remembering Nettie's words. "She is in great danger, they are going to kill her for what she did..."

What Ziva could have done? Now, he was sure that they didn't came to steal something,all of that was premeditated .They wanted her, and nothing else. They were about to kill the woman he loves,and he was something he couldn't deal with. He began to cry.

It has been a hard night. At 5,Josha woke up, was already there, he had spent the whole night watching him. He took the little thing in his arms and went downstairs in the kitchen. He prepared his bottle and fed baby felt asleep few minutes later. He went in the living room . Everything was dark,he sat on the sofa,holding Joshua was scared to lost him too. He stayed like that about 15 minutes. Suddenly someone turned on the lights.

"Couldn't sleep Dinozzo?"

"And you boss??"

" should go upstairs and have a shower,we need to be at the airport in 30 minutes. I will take care of Joshua."

"Thanks Gibbs."

They arrived at the airport,just in time. When Nettie went out customs,they recognized her immediately. She was younger than they thought and she was looking so much like Ziva,beautiful.

"Oh thank God you alive!!!"

She took the baby in his arms and hugged him.

"Mr Dinozzo,Mr Gibbs. Nice to meet you."

They shaked hands. The man took her bagages and they left. They headed to the HQ,when they arrived the rest of the team was already there. Abby came to them, and hugged Nettie.

"Good morning Abby. Nice to meet you."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all your names,Ziva had talk so much about her family,that I must know you all now."

She gave the baby to Abs,and took something in her bag. She gave it to McGee.

"It's a MPEG, they had sent it to me."

"Put it on the screen",said Gibbs.

Ziva appeared on it,they were all terrified. She was tied up to a clothes were in shreds. Her arms were lacerated in many wrists were also bleeding,her face was tmid,many bruises on was badly hurted and a lot in pain,but she was still strong. Someone was holding a knife under her was obvious that she was under duress. She began to speak in Arabic. Suddenly she began to speak in English.

"Don't do it please,Nettie..."

The hidden man hit her and she felt cut the camera. Everyone was in shock in the bullpen. Horror,disgust on their faces.

"What do they want?"

"Evidence on Ari's death."

"There is no evidence on his death."

"And yet they found something."

"But why Ziva had left?",asked Tony.

"Because of you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,sorry I took some time,it's a short chapter,kinda a transition. I'll try to post before Friday. Sorry again for the grammaries mistakes,if someone can explain the beta reader thing please,it would help,thanks. I don't own Ncis. I'm sorry for those who like Agent Lee (Hope there is not a lot of you!!!).Thanks for those who reviewed,it helps a lot!!!!**

"What do you mean by me??"

"When Ziva's father learned about the both of you, he told Director Vance to terminate her liaison position with NCIS . She refused,she wanted to stay here. Since Ziva was a child,her father had arranged her weeding. When she told him,that she wanted to marry you,he reminded her that she had obligations towards her begun to threaten her,he wanted to kill you. You are not the perfect type of gender,you are American and presented her a ultimatum,either she was coming back in Tel Aviv to marry Michaiah or he had to kill you and the rest of the team."

"Why the rest of the team?"

"Because she told her father that you were more her family than him. She was about to disown him and the rest of her family."

"That the reason why she left us like that?",asked Abby.

"Yes. She didn't want to hurt you,but she had to do it,to protect you all."

"But why Director David had told us that she was dead?",said Gibbs.

"She was two months pregnant when she arrived in Tel Aviv,she didn't knew about it. Samuel had to plan her fake death to make you all stop thinking about her."

"Did she marry Michachaya??,

"Michaiah? She was forced to do it."

Tony looked dismayed.

"He is a Mossad agent too. Samuel asked him to investigate on Ziva. I think that he learned some bad things about her."

"What kind of things?"

"Probably about Ari's death."

"Those who kidnapped her,must know about Ari's death."

"I think that Ziva's kidnappers are Isiah,Aaron and Liav."

"Who?"

"Ziva's brothers."

"But I thought that Ari was the only one."

"No,Ari was her half brother. The second son of Samuel's second wife,she had also Isiah,Aaron,Liav,Adina and is very close to Adina and Nava,they are 4 and 10. They were living with her in Tel Aviv,their mother is dead now. Ziva had planned to take them with her in America,but she had to leave first."

"Where are they now?"

"They are staying at my place by now."

"We have to make them come here.",said Tony."

"They can be here tomorrow,I'll ask my friend Saadiya to bring them back here."

"What about the boys?"

"Liav is 14,he loves Ziva,always clunging to her and the girls. But he is a man, and he must follow his older brothers. Isiah and Aaron were always with Ari,we used to call them the Crazy Trio,when they learned that Ari has been killed,they became furious,they wanted revenge. Ziva made them believe that she will kill Gibbs, but I think that they found out the it's time for revenge."

"Why didn't they kill her in Tel Aviv?It would have been more easy.",said Lee.

"You don't like her,right?? You are not a real part of that team,so you can go if you want to!!"

"I have obligations,you know!!!"

"Nettie is right. You can go wherever you want,Agent Lee."

"But Gibbs...."

His look stopped her. She stood up and left.

"What can we do?"

"Abby,McGee,examine the MPEG and the email."

Abby gave the baby to Tony.

"Gibbs,Tony can I talk to you in privacy?"

"Yes of course."

They went in the conference room.

"What didn't you tell us?"

"She gave me something for you."

She took a DVD in her bag and put it in the player. Ziva appeared on the screen. That time she seemed to be fine and in agreement.

"Hi Gibbs,Tony..."


End file.
